


Stay In The Dirty Shadows

by littleredandhiswolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Deaths, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredandhiswolf/pseuds/littleredandhiswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know from what kind of loony hospital you escaped from, but we’re in the 21st century, year 2013.”<br/>Frank smiled. “I did not escape from anything; I was asleep for what it seems 600 years. I am a vampire.”<br/>“This isn’t funny anymore you fucker. I’m leaving now.”<br/>He turned his back on Frank and started to walk away, but Frank caught his arm and whispered “I wish I did not had to do this.” His fangs came out and he bit the man’s arm, sucking a little bit of blood."<br/>“HOLY SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU KNOW?” He took a step backwards and looked at his arm that had two small circles in it. “You can’t just walk around telling people you’re a vampire and sucking their blood and fucking hell!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sounds like a Messy World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about vampires okay? I love vampires and I'm sorry in advance if any of you is a Twillight fan. I'm sorry if you find some mistakes, but english is not my native language so... yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic about vampires okay? I love vampires and I'm sorry in advance if any of you is a Twillight fan. I'm sorry if you find some mistakes, but english is not my native language so... yeah

A long time ago, there was a small village, where no one was problematic; everyone was nice and took care of each other. If there was someone in need, they wouldn’t think twice about helping that person or not: they would just do it.

Until one day, a butcher, along with his wife and new-born son, moved in. The population didn’t see this with good eyes. You see, they were all family in that place: no one moved in and no one moved out. Soon, the new family was victim of threats and bad treating. They wanted to leave that place, but they couldn’t: **no one moved in, no one** **moved out.**

Filled with despair, the butcher went to the nearby forest, in the search of the rumor and the whispers: a witch. For six days he walked endlessly, with no time to rest. He was exhausted and give up and go back to the village when he finally spotted a small white house. He felt that this was the one.

He knocked at the door. Nothing. He knocked again, harder. No response once more. So, he grabbed the doorknob and he opened the door. Once he got in, the door was closed with brute force.

The room was dark and the man couldn’t see a thing. He started to walk forward, in the search of a window or something that would light up the room.

“It is rude to enter someone’s house without permission to do so.” A voice said, coming from every place and from nowhere at the same time.

“If you are who I think you are, then I beg for your help!” The butcher screamed.

For a moment, the room was silent, but then he felt something: as if a soul passed through him, the man felt a chill going down his spine.

“Close your eyes” The voice was now close to him, whispering at his ear.

The man obeyed. He was suddenly calm without any fear. “Will you help me?”

“I will. But I need a gift in return.”

“I will give you anything, everything.”

The voice was pleased “Really? Even your precious child? Perfect little Frankie?”

The man gasped and he let out a weak and crying sound “Not my son. Please.”

“Let me tell you what I see: The locals hate you three and that feeling grows each day. Soon they will murder your wife and expose her corpse. Then they will burn your house down with your child inside it. Driven with madness, you will kill yourself. Do you want to give that satisfaction to _those_ people?”

“No.” He replied, in a dark tone.

“Then you will hand your lil’ Frankie to me. Neither you nor your wife will miss him or be sad for him. I guarantee you: everything will get better. You will be loved. Praised. Turned into gods. All I want… is him. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes.” The butcher said, without hesitations.

The voice let out an evil laughter, and screamed in a high pitched voice “Open your eyes!”

He was home again. In his room, with his wife sleeping next to him. Was he dreaming all along?

He got up and went to what it was Frank’s room. The baby wasn’t there. In fact, it wasn’t a child’s room anymore. As if Frankie never existed. And even if he wanted to, he couldn’t feel nothing about it: not sadness, not emptiness, nothing. He was in a normal state.

The witch was right: he wasn’t going to miss the kid. And their lives could begin again.

 

* * *

 

Years have passed since that day; sixteen years to be accurate. The butcher almost forgot the day.

Their lives were normal and cheerful. The butcher and his wife had had 7 kids: 2 girls and 5 boys. Everyday was a joy and they were glad to be alive and happy.

But rumors started to spread: the animals, in the forest and in the farms, were getting killed; then there were strange, odd deaths. And the butcher couldn’t help but to feel slightly guilty and with a bad feeling about this, as if he was the one who caused it.

One day, he was playing with his youngest son, at the kid’s room, when everything turned black and his child disappeared. He heard an unfamiliar voice whisper “Close your eyes.”

The man did so and asked, afraid “Who are you? What do you want?”

“How could you?” The voice was sad, but not weaker.

“Who are you?!” The butcher asked once more, louder.

“Sixteen years ago, I was here with you. Not that I remember because I was a baby. But I was yours. And you gave away. Like cattle.”

“Frankie.” The man whispered.

“NO! You do not have the right to call me that! You are not my father, you left me and I despise you! And that is why I am going to have a lot of fun tonight. Open you eyes _dad_!” He said the last word with a tone of sarcasm and disgust. The butcher, however, didn’t obey and kept his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes!” The voice was now roaring “I want you to see me… before I kill you.”

And so the man opened his eyes and all he could see was green. But that quickly turned to red, as the owner of the voice – his son – ripped his throat and sucked him until the very last drop.

 

* * *

 

Frank looked around him. His father, along with his family, was lying dead on the floor. He never felt so satisfied, seeing his vendetta finally fulfilled. Yet he felt so… tired. His eyes were getting heavier and it was hard for him to keep them opened.

“What is happening to me?” He mumbled to himself, not knowing his guardian, his _mother_ was standing beside him.

“You drank your father’s blood, half of your own blood. If you had drunk your mother’s blood as well, you would be dead by now. This way, you’ll only end up in a coma.”

“Why did not you tell me that sooner? If I had known maybe I would not-”

The woman interrupted him “Wouldn’t suck him dry? Oh love, but you would.”

 _She’s right_ , Frank thought. Even if he knew, he would still have the need to create a big finale for that man that once was his father.

“When will I wake up?” He asked, in a childish and somewhat scared tone.

“Once the blood is out of your system, you body will restart and you’ll age a little. For every hundred years you’re asleep, it’ll be like you have aged a year. But I don’t know when you’ll wake up again. Now, we need to get you to your room before the sun rises.”

Frank grabbed her hand and in a second they were back in their house. They made their way to Frank’s bedroom. Once he got cozy and comfortable, he looked at her and asked “Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“No honey, I’ll be probably dead by then.”

He frowned “I love you. Thank you mother.”

She kissed his forehead and whispered “Sleep tight my baby.” And left the room, closing the door behind her.

Frank let sleep take over him, closing his eyes. He felt relaxed, like he was going to wake up the next night, even though he wasn’t.

The days and nights passed like hours, as if someone was holding fast-forward. He quickly noticed he could hear everything and especially he could hear her. She talked to him everyday, sometimes with important things, like he would be able to walk during daytime once he woke up and that he wouldn’t need to sleep ever again; other times, she would just talk about her day and how ordinary and simple and uneventful life is without him.

One day, he didn’t hear her. Nor the next day, or the next. And he knew: she was gone. From that moment on, he shut his mind from the world. He stepped into darkness and he felt nothing, heard nothing and saw nothing but twisted memories. In every single one of them, her mother was turning his back on him and, once he got closer to him, she would run away and laugh, and he would fall into another memory. It was torture, chasing her like that through his mind and knowing that she was torturing him. Why was she doing that? Didn’t she love him? Didn’t she want to see him?

But then he understood: he was chasing her, when it should be the other way around. She was supposed to take care of him, looking after him. So Frank stopped and just stood there in the middle of nothing, watching his memories passing by and waiting for her to come to him. Eventually she did. She was near him again, he could see her face and she was smiling and holding his hands.

“You’re ready now. Wake up my love.” She whispered at his ear, pushing him away, letting him fall into a bright hole. The light was burning and hurting his eyes and he felt like he was going to reach the bottom soon.

He opened his eyes. It was too bright, so he closed them again and rubbed them. He sat down on the bed, and try to open his eyes again. It was better now, but he still saw everything blurry. He blinked his eyes once and twice and thrice and he could see well. He got up and walked towards the mirror.

“What in the world?” He almost screamed, when he saw himself. He was so different. Well, not so much, he just had a huge beard and hair that almost got to his stomach. Luckily, his mother taught him a spell that would cut the facial hair. Then he grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut his hair, leaving it almost attached to the head. He was looking normal again.

Right after he took a shower, he put out some clothes her mother left on top of the drawer with a note saying _They look strange but at least you look adequate for that age. Please find a companion that will teach you everything about the civilization you woke up on_

He looked at the clothes “What is this supposed to be? And why do I need these trousers and shorter ones? This looks ridiculous. Why is there nothing to cover my arms more? Are not there any long-sleeved vests? Oh mother, in what kind of twisted game am I into?” He mumbled, while dressing the clothes.

He stepped outside the house. There were still the same trees and he could hear everything like nothing had changed. But obviously it had: he was no longer looking and hearing things during the night. It was daytime and he was walking outside. He could be a night creature, but the light of the day brought him joy and excitement that the darkness of the night couldn’t.

Step by step, he got further from the house, knowing he would never come back.

 

* * *

 

 

It had passed a day and a half and he still hadn’t stopped. And he wasn’t going to so soon, obviously, he couldn’t get tired. Plus he needed to find someone, like his mother said.

He was surprised when he did. A young man, wearing clothes similar to him, with the exception of his bright red hair, was standing there, looking lost.

“What kind of sorcery is that you have used in your hair? My mother never taught me that spell.”

“Dude, that’s a shitty one. I’ve been insulted better than that.” He looked angry.

“I am not ‘Dude’” He said, using air quotes with his fingers. “And I am not insulting you, magic is a gift.”

The youngster laughed “You are kidding me right? From what century are you from?”

“I am from the 14th century. Can you please tell me what year is this?” Frank asked, in a serious and polite tone.

The man looked at him with a strange look “I don’t know from what kind of loony hospital you escaped from, but we’re in the 21st century, year 2013.”

Frank smiled. “I did not escape from anything; I was asleep for what it seems 600 years. I am a vampire.”

“This isn’t funny anymore you fucker. I’m leaving now.”

He turned his back on Frank and started to walk away, but Frank caught his arm and whispered “I wish I did not had to do this.” His fangs came out and he bit the man’s arm, sucking a little bit of blood.

“HOLY SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU KNOW?” He took a step backwards and looked at his arm that had two small circles in it. “You can’t just walk around telling people you’re a vampire and sucking their blood and fucking hell!”

“I have not gotten the chance to tell you my name. I am Frank. I need a companion to teach me about your society. Would you help me?”

The man just stood there, looking from his arm to Frank, from Frank to his arm. “Hum… I’m Gerard. I don’t know- I mean, it’s pretty cool that you’re a vampire and all- I mean, vampires are fucking hot. But you bit me!”

“I do not understand a word that you speak, Gerard.”

“Gosh, this will be even harder than I thought. Huh sure, I’ll help you. But you need to stop talking so damn medieval. It’s kind of creepy, y’know?”

Frank looked confused at first, but then nodded and smiled.

 

* * *

 

They walked for a while during the day, but eventually Gerard got tired and they had to stop for him to rest. They lit a fire since the night was colder. Gerard took out of his backpack a sleeping bag and got inside it.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked, once he was lying comfortable.

“You can.” Frank replied, looking from the fire to Gerard.

“Hum… Have you been alone for a long time?”

“Not really. I was with my mother before I woke but I guessed she passed away.”

Gerard looked down “Shoot, sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

Frank interrupted him “No, that is not a problem anymore. I was sad before, but now… I am glad I met her. I do not want to be sad when I think about her. So I don’t”

Gerard looked at him. Then he smiled “You used a contraction. Good boy I’m proud of ya!”

Frank giggled. “So how old are you?”

“I’m 26, how ‘bout you? How old are you supposed to be?”

“I was asleep for it seemed 600 years. I was 16 at the time and my mother said for every hundred years I slept, I aged a year… I guess I am 22 now.”

“How could you be sleeping for 600 years? That shit is confusing dude!”

“Why do you keep calling me ‘dude’? Anyways, killed… my father, and I drank my own blood, which would kill me if I had drunk my biological mother as well, but since I did not, I only got into a coma.”

“Wow man, deep shit. Didn’t know that about vampires. I only thought you guys would die with the sun, but you don’t. So what’s the deal? You sparkle like that Cullen dude?”

Frank shot him a confused look and then laughed. “Sparkle? Like faeries? That is just ridiculous! Who’s ‘Cullen dude’?

“It’s from a movie. He sparkles when it’s a sunny day. And he falls in love with a human and their relationship is just so ridiculous and the girl’s really stupid and wants to die when he leaves her, which he did for her own good, but she’s so dumb and gosh what a stupid movie! And that shit is so famous right now! I mean, everyone loves vampires because of that fucking movie! I mean, what happened to Dracula and Interview with The Vampire?”

“Dracula?! Is he still alive?”

“OH MY GOD DRACULA EXISTS? OH MY GOD I FUCKING LOVE DRACULA, I READ THE BOOK AND WATCHED THE MOVIES AND READ THE LEGENDS! YOU’RE TELLING ME HE IS REALLY REAL AND WALKS AROUND AND MAYBE I PASSED BY HIM AND DIDN’T RECOGNISE HIM BUT HE’S REALLY REAL?”

Frank smirked at his reaction “I wasn’t aware that vampires were that big. I mean, we are monsters. We kill people! I could kill you, but I need you, so I will not. But Dracula? When I met him, he would kill a person in a blink of an eye, without even hesitating.”

“Nope, you are not gonna stop me from being obsessed with vampires. You live forever, you never get old!”

“But everyone else dies. I will eventually get tired of watching everyone dying in front of me.”

Gerard ignored him “How lucky must I be to find an actual vampire that has met fucking Dracula? You have to introduce me to him. I mean, I will help you with the integration in this shitty society and in return I get to meet Dracula. And other famous vampires. Do you have secret organizations? Rules you have to stand by?”

“You should not be so excited with this whole thing. Now go to sleep.”

“First you have to promise me I will meet Dracula!”

“If he is still alive, then I will get you to meet Dracula.”

“Night Frank” He replied, with a smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day went pretty uneventful. They walked for the woods for a while and talked about themselves, stopped for eating breaks (Gerard’s breaks of course, since Frank didn’t eat food).

“We’re close to my parents’ house. After that we can drive to the city and get to my place. Sounds good to you?”

Frank nodded “Is it still London?”

“Yeah, it still is. I think you’ll be shocked by how different it is.”

“I am already shocked by everything. Starting of by these clothes!”

Gerard let out a small laugh. “I guess no one explained you. These are called jeans. There are also tight pants, sweat pants, pajama pants. This is a t-shirt, but you can also wear a tank top, which is basically the same thing, but it doesn’t have sleeves. On cooler days, you can wear sweat shirts, which are long sleeved shirts, or hoodies – do you know the tale of Little Red Riding Hood?” He waited for Frank’s approval, and once Frank nodded he continued “Well, a hoodie is a long sleeved shirt, with a hood. They are actually pretty comfortable and warm. Girls nowadays wear skirts, some of them a little bit above the knee, but others more scandalous and only covering the intimate parts. They also wear jeans and pants now and dresses, that have the same length as the skirts. I think that’s all.”

It was only after he finished that he noticed Frank had his mouth open “Women wear pants? And skirts and dresses above the ankles? What is this world?! Don’t tell me they aren’t dependent of their husband as well.”

“Well-”

“I cannot believe this! Why did you let them? How did you dare?”

Gerard clenched his fist, fighting the urge to punch him in the face “That’s pretty stupid Frank. They are human beings; they have the same rights as we do. We are not above women and if they want to wear whatever they want or do whatever they please, who are we to stop’em? Take your head out of your ass and stop being so anti-feminist.”

Frank remained silent, head down, feeling regretful for his words. Eventually, Gerard got up and said, in a harsh tone “Lets just keep on walking okay?”

The walk was torture. They didn’t talk, sometimes Gerard would make these mad sighs; Frank was not looking down anymore: he was admiring the nature and hearing all the birds, as if he didn’t get the chance to do that since he woke up.

“I think there are noises I didn’t hear before I fell asleep. As if the nature also changed after all this time. I guess everything changes; even the human mind.” He said eventually, looking at Gerard but not speaking too loud.

The red-haired man didn’t reply. Instead he smiled and let out another sigh, but this one was happy.

That night, while Gerard was asleep, Frank closed his eyes, trying to visualize his mother. The problem was he couldn’t remember her face: he just heard her laughter echoing in his head and her hair moving with the inexistent wind.

_Mother, I miss you so much. Please help me. I am tired of being so oblivious and not understanding the current society. Gerard is a person of good, but I can hardly understand what he’s saying sometimes. Please mother. I beg of you to come to me, just this once and give me some sense, because I don’t know where I am. Mother, I ask for your understanding spirit and your wise words to guide me through this._

He silenced his mind. For a while there was silence but, when he was just about to open his eyes, a little appeared and got closer and closer and Frank felt calm. He knew more things (not everything, since his mother wanted him to learn) and he was ready for this new world ahead of him.


	2. Hate and Cross The Heavy Voice

Gerard was just an ordinary boy. He liked coffee and tv shows. He had a job as a barista and he actually loved it, even though the salary was pretty shitty.  He was excellent at his work and people liked getting their coffees from him, since they were made at the point of perfection (as the costumers said). And that was the reason why he worked at the same coffee shop for 5 years.  Also because it was hard to get a new job and he couldn’t find

anything that involved his History degree. Which sucked because he was obsessed with History, specially the Middle Age and the Renaissance, since there was just something so mysterious and unusual around those times.

Sometimes he would take a day off to visit his parents, who lived on the countryside, just to forget about the city stress. He would be there for the weekend, he’d walk in the forest nearby , contemplating the silent noises and the vivid colors, while being completely alone.

When he met Frank, he was planning to spend a week in the forest. He was two days away from his folks’ house when he spotted him: a pale man, with a calm look and a serene smile on his face.

He liked Frank because a) he was a vampire, b) he was from the Middle Age and c) he was a freaking vampire. He grew up with the horror stories and urban legends his parents told him. When he was able to save some money, he read some books, like Bram Stoker’s Dracula and The Interview with the Vampire (yeah, he actually read that book). His favorite creatures were, of course, the vampires; they were so powerful and awesome. What he wouldn’t give to meet one. And destiny seemed to love him, because he actually met one. Plus, Frank met Dracula. Fucking Dracula!

Gerard was expecting Frank to be cocky and with a huge ego, but he was nothing like that, quite the opposite actually. Frank said the only time he had been like that was when he killed his biological father. Crazy shit huh?

“What about the one who turned you?”

As it turned out, Frank hadn’t really met him. He just made him a vampire for returning a favor to his mother. She was some kind of witch (‘magical’, Frank preferred to say), so she had connections to these kind of people.

* * *

 Unlike Gerard, Frank hadn’t asked a thing about Gerard’s life. Maybe he just didn’t care, or maybe he just didn’t know what to ask.

“You know… you can ask stuff too. I mean, you must be curious about something no?”

Frank just stared at him for a while, looking like he didn’t know what to ask. “Hm… Actually… I have been wondering: why is your hair so red? Is that a normal hair-color nowadays?”

Gerard burst out of laughter, while the vampire just stood there, looking confused.

“No, it’s not.” Gerard was able to say, once he stopped laughing. “It’s called hair-dye and you put it in your hair when you wanna change its color.”

Frank smirked “So, you’re saying you actually want it to have THAT color? I would have forgiven you if just said that someone casted a spell on you.”

“Oh ha-ha!” Gerard punched him in the shoulder. “I love my hair I can totally pull this off.”

Frank rubbed his shoulder, still smiling “Nothing’s stronger than belief…”

The red haired man gasped and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he found no response. Frank had won this one, but the same wouldn’t happen twice.

* * *

They arrived Gerard’s house in the middle of the second day.

“I thought you’d be away for a week, but it’s been three and a half days and here you are. What made you come back?” Was the first thing his father said once they got near each other.

“Well… I met Frank. He is a… I mean was! He was lost, but now he isn’t! Frank this is my dad!”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir” Frank said in a solemn tone, making a small bow with his head.

“No need to call me ‘sir’ Frank. My name’s Donald. Would you two like to have a quick shower and a hot meal?”

“Sure! I bet mom made one of her delicious meals. You’ll love it Frank. C’mon, we need o get clean.”

And so, after showering and having a great lunch, with loads of questions Frank didn’t really know how to answer, the two made their way to London, in Gerard’s car.

* * *

He had never liked the city much, but hell, there was no way he was working in the fields with his parents.

The traffic was unbearable and the worst thing about London. At the end of the day, after 9pm, there weren’t many cars, so he’d take 20 to 30 minutes to get home from his job; but in the morning, it would take him an hour to make the same the same course, sometimes even two if there was an accident.

They were in the same place for 15 minutes and Gerard was getting annoyed. But Frank was thrilled with the city and was watching every detail of it, with his eyes wide open and a small smile on his face.

“Are you enjoying this?!” Gerard asked, a bit shocked.

“Well, yes. I mean, I want to get out of this car, but besides that, the city is really… fascinating.”

“It’s full of stressed people who walk around really fast and almost throw you to the ground. It’s all pretty in the beginning, but in a week or so you’ll feel encaged and you’ll want to break free, but you can’t… You are part of the routine, part of the city. And as much as you want to leave this all behind, you – and there’s nothing fascinating about that. “

Frank whose eyes were facing the outside world, looked at Gerard “Stop being a pessimist. You have me and I bet your life will be so much better from now on.” Frank smiled and Gerard drew a small grin on his face, even though he didn’t believe a word the vampire said.

* * *

“Where are you going Frankie? It’s kinda late.” Gerard said, when he noticed Frank grabbing one of his jackets and walking towards the door.

Frank giggled “It’s never late for me. If it is for you then don’t wait for me.”

“Can you at least there me where you’re going?”

Frank’s eyes darkened “You’re not my father Gerard. It’s none of your business.”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Gerard replied in a scared tone, but Frank interrupted him.

“Of course you didn’t Gee!” He giggled and smiled, but his eyes were still black and scary. “Well, you reaaaaly need to know, I am going to eat. I am staaaaaarving! Okay I will see you later.” And left.

Gerard was alone and silent. He thought for a while about Frank’s words and how terrifying he sounded. Maybe with was just part of his vampire nature.

“HOLY SHIT!” Gerard screamed, getting up in a second, grabbing a random jacket and getting out. Once he got outside, he started to run. For his luck, the street he lived in only had one way.

 _Frank can’t be far,_ He thought to himself, _he only left five minutes ago. Ugh, I should have given him a phone, how stupid of me._

He was lost in his thoughts that he almost ran through Frank.

“Fucking hell Frank, thank god I got you on time!”

Frank looked confused “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you’re a vampire… and vampires drink blood and you said you were starving and you were scary and it’s pretty late and since you’re a creature of the night I thought… Well you know…”

“I’m not going to kill anyone Gerard!”

“You’re not?! Holy shit you scared the crap out of me! Thank fuck!”

“First of all, stop cursing so much, I don’t think that’s healthy. Secondly, I still need blood. I’m not going to kill anyone, just drink some blood.”

“Why didn’t you ask me? Okay, so the thought scares me a bit, but it’s better than going outside and biting people’s neck out of nowhere!”

“Are you out of your mind?! Do you have any idea of what would happen if I drank your blood? I would get addicted to it. Strangers are better because they won’t see me again. But you… If I bit you… No, I can’t, I wouldn’t resist drinking from you every day and you’d get weaker and weaker until you wouldn’t be a person anymore: you’d be my pet, a vegetable. I don’t think you want that… Now, can I go?”

Gerard stared at him for a while “Only if you promise me that you won’t kill anyone.”

“I wasn’t going to. I promise.”

“Okay, sorry if I doubted you, I’m heading home now. See you.”

“Be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, the second one is coming soon, but it's gonna be shorter...  
> In case you're interested you can find me on twitter (https://twitter.com/honeybunnyderek) and on tumblr as honeybunnyderek, but I warn you I don't talk much about MCR, I'm currently more into Teen Wolf  
> xoxo =)


End file.
